Thankful To Have You
by ChittiD
Summary: Lucy is Mad at Natsu, but Natsu doesn't know why? Nashi tries to hint Natsu about what day it was that day other than thanksgiving. But by the time Natsu figures it out, will it be too late? NaLu! Two-Shot! Thanksgiving Special!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello Helloooooo! It's Thanksgiving time! So here's a quick NaLu Two-shot! Mmm. I like turkey. Its so good. And mashed potatoes. Except I don't like yams. I hope you like it! (I'm talking about the story, not yams)**

**Still don't own FT but I'm thankful for it!**

"Lucy! Come on! I already said I was sorry!"

"I'm not talking to you Natsu! Its Thanksgiving and I need to start preparing for it! Plus all the relatives are coming this afternoon!"

Lucy stomped downstairs to the kitchen with Natsu chasing behind her. Apparently she was mad because Natsu tried making breakfast this morning and ended up burning all the food and broke half of Lucy's favorite china set.

Natsu huffed.

Lucy started opening a cabinet when Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Natsu what are you doing! I need to—

"C'mon Lucy, I said I'm sorry..." Natsu softly whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Natsu— Lucy moaned.

Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu started kissing her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeww!"

Lucy suddenly pushed Natsu away with a bright blush on her face.

"Not in front of me please!" A little girl with blonde hair stood in front wearing a princess dress, a tiara and a magic wand.

Natsu chuckled and picked the little girl up. "Alrighty princess!" He kissed Nashi on her forehead. "Hey I'm hungry! How about the whole royal family goes out for lunch?"

Nashi waved her wand excitedly. "Yessss!"

"What say my beautiful queen?" Natsu winked at Lucy.

The brown eyed 'queen' rolled her eyes and took Nashi from Natsu's arms and placed her on her hip. "I'm sorry sweetie, the whole family is coming today and I need to fix everything up for them!"

"Aww! Please mommy!"

Lucy took out a box of cookies from a nearby cabinet and handed it to Nashi. Natsu stood beside her with a puppy dog face. Lucy smirked. "Here, but don't share them with daddy."

"What- Lushy pweez!" Natsu whined.

.

5 minutes later

.

"Pssst!"

Natsu looked around for a sound he heard.

"Daddy! In here!" two little eyes peeked out from the cabinet under the stairs.

Natsu chuckled, and crawled inside.

A tea party table was laid out with tiny plastic teacups and plates.

"Hello daddy. We were expecting you." Nashi pretended to slurp her tea.

"Were you now?" Natsu scooted in a tiny plastic chair.

"Yes yes. Now let's get down to buisness!" Nashi pulled out the box of cookies and handed one to Natsu. "Don't tell mommy."

Natsu playfully took an oath.

"Now. I think you and mommy have some touble?" Nashi tapped her dad's teacup with her tiny pink spoon, urging him to drink it.

Natsu picked up his teacup and raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

"Yes touble."

"Oh yes, your mother can be very angry at times. Apparently the crockery is supposed to be unreplacable?"

Nashi put her hand on her chin. "Hmm, the china isn't the problem."

"Then what do you think is? " He slowly playfully leaned closer.

"Mommy is mad because you don't wuv her!"

"What?" Natsu looked confused.

"Show mommy that you wuv her!"

Natsu chuckled. "Nashi, but she knows I love her!"

"Daddy, no! You don't get it!" Nashi banged the plastic table like she meant business. "Are you forgetting something that's supposed to be today?"

Natsu thought. "It's not valentines day, neither is it her birthday."

"Okay tea party over!" Nashi packed up the tea table real quick. "Now I'm going to Alaska to save penguins. You can come if you want."

Natsu ruffled the 5-year old's head and smiled. "You go on kiddo! I might join you later."

Natsu walked upstairs to his and Lucy's room. He got his calendar out and looked at the date…...November 27….November 27….Natsu's eyes popped out of his head. How could he forget. It was their 6 year anniversary! Now how was he going to make her happy?

**Yep. Chappy 2 will come out soon XD ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS!**


	2. Making it Up to you

**Chap 2**

**Chapter 2! What you all were waiting for!**

"Oh crumps! I forgot our anniversary! She's got a right to be mad!" Natsu sat on the bed with his face in his hands.

Natsu quickly stood up, fixed his hair and marched to the kitchen. Lucy was making the turkey with an angry face while Nashi mixed some mashed potatoes. She gave her dad a 'too late' look.

"Uh Luce—

"Go away Natsu." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Happy marriage anniversary!" Natsu cheered and gave Nashi a look.

"Oh okay Yay!" she raised her arms in noodles.

The blonde smiled at Nashi and told her to go watch some TV in the living room.

After she was out of the kitchen, Lucy squinted hard and pushed Natsu in a corner.

"Listen here sweetfire." Lucy softly held Natsu's collar. "You completely forgot about our anniversary, you better have a good way of making it up to me."

Just as she was about to back away Natsu pulled her closer. "I can come up with something." He suddenly pressed his lips to hers and circled his arms around her slender waist. The kiss deepened. Even Lucy didn't try to pull away. Natsu slid his warm hands under her loose tank and unclipped her bra. Keeping his hands there, he started nuzzling in the grooves of her neck, slowly slipping his lips into her breasts kissing her harder. Lucy tried to moan quietly, trying not to take away Nashi's attention from the show on on the TV. Just as she started unbuttoning Natsu's shirt, the doorbell rang.

Lucy suddenly pulled away and clipped her bra back on.

"So, did I make it up to you yet?" Natsu smirked and buttoned his shirt up.

"N-No. Not yet." Lucy fixed her hair and ran out in the Living room.

Natsu smiled and slumped against the wall. She can't stay mad for too long. But what am I going to do? Well at least we enjoyed a hot make-out session.

.

.

"Oh! How's my little Nashi! Look how much you've grown!" Igneel picked up the little girl and swung her all around. "Grandpa!" Nashi squealed.

Lucy entered the living room.

"Igneel! Long time no see!" Lucy hugged her father in law.

"Oh dear Lucy! Happy marriage anniversary!" Igneel smiled. "Here's your prize, for being able to deal with my idiotic son for 6 whole years!"

Grandine playfully hit her husband. "Honey! Language!" She eyed Nashi.

"Grandma!" Nashi ran to give her a hug too.

Igneel laughed. "Why the blush on your pretty face dear? Did we disturb Natsu and you in the middle of something?"

Lucy felt her ears get hot. "Oh n-no! Not at all! We were just—

"Having a nice make out session when you rang the bell dad." Natsu grabbed Lucy from the back and rested his chin on Lucy's shoulders.

Igneel chuckled. "You've gone on your father, come here you little kid!"

Natsu enveloped his mom and dad in a warm hug. "Missed yall!"

"Natsu! Help me get the turkey out please!"

"Coming!" Natsu yelled. "You guys sit there and help youself to some food."

Nashi got her tea set and asked her grandparents if they would like some tea.

.

.

.

"Okay Luce so where were we?" Natsu grabbed her waist again.

Lucy smirked. "I don't think so."

"Aww why not?"

The doorbell rang again.

Lucy slipped out of Natsu's grasp. "People will be coming in every second, you need to come up with a new plan to make it up than seducing me."

Natsu groaned and followed his wife out of the kitchen.

.

.

.

By this time everyone had arrived.

"Hey Natsu! What's up flame brain?" Gray sat down next to Natsu and drank a sip of beer.

"Nothing." Natsu kept looking down.

Gray smacked his head. "I'm not an idiot! I know something is bothering you! What happened?"

Natsu just looked across the room at Lucy talking to Lissana, Levy, Juvia, Erza,Cana and Mira Jane.

Gray looked from Natsu's perspective. "Aaaah. You forgot your anniversary didn't you?"

Natsu nodded.

Gray laughed. "Oh I forgot mines and Juvia's one year., she got so mad! Its okay Natsu!"

Natsu watched Nashi play with Juvie,( Gray's 5 year old girl)

"Well my princess outfit has orange and red sparkles! Just like a dragon!"

"Well mine has blue sparkles! Like ice! Dragons are stupid!"

"Ice is stupid!"

"You are stupid!" The little five year olds started tackling each other. Then Scarlet came in (Erza and Jellal's 7 year old.)

"Stop fighting! Be civilized!" she bonked them on the head.

"Technically, according to the dictionary defenittion, tackling people doesn'tcount as being uncivilized." Luis chimed in. (Gajeel and Levy's 6 year old boy.)

"Can we please stop fighting? Its better if we be peaceful." Said Lisa. (Laxus and Lissana's 5 year old)

Soon all of them got into a ramble.

All the families looked at their kids.

"Wow. Nashi and Juvie are just like Natsu and gray!" Exclaimed Erza.

"Oh my! These little angels will grow up so fast!" Lissana giggled.

"Tell me about it!" Cana chugged a bottle of wine.

"They're just like us." Lucy smiled.

Layla picked up Lisa. "Well. Aren't you being such a sweetheart?"

Lisa blushed and nodded. "Mommy says its not nice to fight."

Layla handed Lisa to Lissana. "You have a very sweet child!"

"Oh thank you!" Lissana smiled.

Soon the other kids got uncontrollable.

" I got this!" Lucy yelled. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

Everyone froze, including the adults.

"With mini marshmallows?" Natsu asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Um sure—

Without wasting a second, All the kids, Natsu, gray, and Erza ran to the kitchen.

"Whoaaa!" Lucy immediately started pouring the hot chocolate into little cups and in just a few minutes all the kids sat in a corner slurping up their warm treat.

"Hey flame brain! Juvia told me to bring in this photo album."

Natsu started flipping through the album, bringing back many memories, all the jobs, selfies, gray and Natsu's fights, and Lucy. The first time she arrived at the guild, playing in the pool with her, Her getting mad when he barged into her house…

Natsu quickly got up. "I have something to do."

Gray stared at his friend like he was crazy. "Okay!"

.

.

.

Natsu dug up all the pictures of Lucy and him from all over the house …._first date, holding hands, first kiss,_ and various selfies. He heard some thumps and immediately hid the pics. "Daddy?" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Oh its just you!" Natsu unlocked the door.

"Mommy called you down so we can start dinner soon. What are you doing?"

Natsu smirked. "Making it up to mommy."

"Oooooooooh! I wanna see!"

"No no no! not now! Its not done, you go downstars and tell mommy that im….in the restroom!"

Nashi giggled. "Okay!"

Natsu quickly finished up his work. He looked at it and smiled. "She's going to love it!"

.

.

.

"Natsu! Finally! Take your spot at the table we—

"Luce, come upstairs with me for a sec!"

"but we need to—

"Please?" Natsu begged.

Lucy looked at all the guests.

"Its okay, go on. We can wait." Jellal smiled.

"Yep! But don't take too long!" yelled Jude, everyone laughed.

Lucy smiled. "Okay! Make it quick though.

Natsu blindfolded her.

.

.

.

"Nats! I can't see!"

"That's the point!" Natsu opened the door and guided his wife inside.

Behind them, Everyone had sneaked up.

"What are they doing?" Levy put her ear to the door.

"Why are we sneaking on them?" Lissana whispered.

"The lady's right, we should break the door down! Gihi!" said gajeel.

Natsu heard the rucus and sloyly opened the door. He was shocked for a second then put his finger up to his lips. Everyone nodded.

"Okay Luce…." Natsu slowly took off the blindfold.

The whole room was filled with pictures of Natsu and Lucy hanging off the ceiling….Natsu proposing, Lucy and Natsu getting married, Lucy in the hospital with baby Nashi, Lucy yelling at Natsu to give her the baby, and lots of more.

Lucy's eyes welled up. "Oh Natsu…Its..Its beautiful!"

"So you like it?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes! I love it!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Everyone cooed from the back.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy pressed her cheek against Natsu's chest.

"I love you too Luce." Natsu placed his chin on her head. "So I made it up to you?"

Lucy wiped her tears and smiled widely. "You do more than that, you make me fall in love with you, all over again, every single day."

Natsu gave a crooked grin. "Then can we proceed with eating the turkey?"

Lucy laughed. "Yes!"

.

.

.

**Me: I thought it was so cuuuuute!**

**Nashi: The perfect Love story.**

**Me: Oh Nashi! Haay gurl!**

**Nashi: I'm here to collect my paycheck!**

**Me:Oh. That. Why can't you just Share with your parents?**

**Nashi: No way!**

**Me: Look I am broke right now I barely have my own money. **

**Nashi: Hmmm…..Promise me a 3 hour piggyback ride? **

**Me : 3 HOURS?!**

**Nashi: I could always ask Daddy, he'd do it better than you and you can just gimme a paycheck—**

**Me: OKAY OKAY FINE! **

**Nashi: Yay! Toodles!**

**Me: -sigh- well . I hope you enjoyed this 2 shot. Please review guys!**

**SHOW ME YOU CARE!**


End file.
